


Heart That Still Cries For You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dean Blames Himself, Dean's body maybe Seth's but his heart still yearns for Roman, Infidelity, M/M, Mention of drunken Sex, Past Relationships, Regrets, Roman and Dean were a thing, Roman maybe moving on and Dean's heart is breaking all over again, Set during their feud over the World Title before Dean was drafted to SD, Seth also took advantage of Dean's state which he now regrets, Seth blames himself, Seth wants to fix everything, Which got ruined when Roman got suspended and Dean's insecurities reared their ugly head, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Ever since Dean lost Roman, he's been numb. Only thing that gets any emotion out of him is seeing the man that once held his heart.





	Heart That Still Cries For You

Seth kissed at Dean’s neck, feeling the body beneath him tensing. He frowned as he pulled his face away from where he had it latched against Dean’s skin. Dean’s eyes were distant and his fists were clenched. 

“Dean…Where are you Baby?” Seth asked in a soft voice, noticing how Dean wasn’t participating at all. Dean didn’t answer him, which further increased Seth’s concern.

“Dean? Babe?”

“Huh?” Dean’s eyes fell onto Seth when he felt Seth shaking him to get his attention. Seth’s eyes narrowed a bit as he sat up. His boner no longer his priority.

“What’s on your head? You seem miles away Dean. What’s wrong?” Seth watched how Dean licked his lips and looked down guiltily. 

“’m sorry. Please…Don’t be mad..” Seth frowned as he watched Dean reaching out for his dick. Seth pulled Dean’s hand away and ordered Dean to sit up. “I want you to tell me what’s wrong.” He asked again, voice gentle but firm.

Dean didn’t meet his eyes. He just seemed lost. “I…I saw Roman with Finn today. They looked too friendly to be just friends. I think they have a thing going on.”

Seth felt his heart clenching at hearing Dean’s confession. It was yet another reminder that even though Seth had Dean’s body, his heart no longer was available. Dean’s heart and soul were consumed by his ex-boyfriend. The boyfriend he lost because of Seth. 

Seth still remembered that day clearly. He had just come back from his injury and was instantly put in a feud with Roman and Dean. Roman got suspended and Dean was left alone on the road. Dean and Roman were fighting because Dean felt betrayed since Roman never told him about his suspension beforehand. Seth was there. He was always there. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop himself from getting involved. One night during that 30 day period in which Roman was out, Seth found a dejected, hurt and drunk Dean in the hotel hallways where they were staying for the night. He took Dean into his room. He knew he wasn’t in any position to comfort Dean since he was nothing but an enemy in Dean’s eyes. But he couldn’t kill instinct. And his instinct always called for him to protect Dean. To take care of him.

To this day Seth doesn’t know what really happened. Dean was heartbroken that Roman had left him. He was a drunken babbling mess. Seth took it as Roman breaking up with Dean. When in fact, which Seth later came to know was he simply had another fight with Roman and was feeling abandoned by his Samoan boyfriend. Apparently Dean forgot how to function without Roman. Specially with Seth being so close, all the time. 

Seth had taken a drunken Dean to his room with the intent to safely put him to sleep. But one thing led to another and he ended up fucking Dean. When they both woke up next morning, Dean lost it at seeing what he had done. Seth tried to comfort, but no amount of words were to soothe Dean’s aching heart. In that moment Dean knew he had lost the best thing that ever happened to him. And he had no one to blame but himself. He was weak enough to let Seth have him. Even if he wanted to be mad at Seth, he knew he couldn’t.

Things went tense between Dean and Seth after that. Seth noticed how Dean looked more and more stressed out each day. Up until Roman returned. That day he watched Dean breaking down completely.

Seth blamed himself for the mess he caused, so he offered what he could. A shoulder to cry on. Dean started rooming with him, hanging with him. But it wasn’t the same Dean Seth knew. It was just a shell of a broken hearted man. Whenever Dean’s eyes would find Roman anywhere backstage, he would get this look of longing and pain in his eyes. Later on, he would break down in Seth’s arms and cry himself to sleep.

Seth wanted to help. But he didn’t know how to help. He wanted to confront Roman. Shake him till he came to his senses. But he knew Roman had a right to be mad. Roman was betrayed and cheated on. Circumstances didn’t matter. Seth blamed himself for ruining the once perfect relationship between his former friends. He knew a love like Roman and Dean’s was precious. As much as he struggled with his feelings towards Dean, he knew he could never be what Roman was to Dean. Roman had never betrayed his trust in humanity. Roman had never taken advantage of him or his feelings. That was all Seth. So despite Dean and Roman breaking up and Dean being free to be pursued by Seth, Seth wasn’t happy.

Seth was startled when he heard a sob wrecking out of Dean’s throat. “I…Why did I fuck up so bad Seth? I miss him so much…He has every right to be happy…He deserve better than an insecure fuck up like me….But it hurts so much. How can he forget me so easily? How is my heart still stuck on him when he no longer cares?” Dean’s voice was breaking, and tears spilled out of his eyes uncontrollably. Seth felt his heart breaking in his chest. He pulled Dean against his chest and held him there, placing a soft comforting kiss on Dean’s soft hair as he mumbled in the softest voice possible.

“He..He cares Baby. He will always care. You were the love of his life. He’s just hurt. I wish I could change everything…I wish I could give you back what your heart desires the most. I wish I could change the past.” Seth’s own voice was teary, and Dean pulled his face out of Seth’s chest and pressed his lips against Seth’s. Seth could feeling Dean shaking under his hands. “Shss…Lets sleep, okay? You need to rest. I promise Dean, I’ll make things better. Somehow someway, I’ll heal your broken heart one day.”

Seth’s promise only made Dean sob harder and he clenched to Seth for comfort. Seth let him cry for few minutes before he laid down and pulled Dean to lay besides him, settling in their usual position with Dean being the little spoon. He kissed at the side of Dean’s head and held him tightly around his waist, waiting till Dean’s breath evened out. Only then he let the tears slip out of his eyes. 


End file.
